Convertido en un dragón 2
by hipoastrid
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde lo de la muerte roja y menos de 5 desde que Astrid y Hipo son novios gracias a que Astrid se transformo en un dragón. Ahora una persona tambien se ha tranformado y es Hipo! Como Hipo podra contarle a Astrid en su forma de dragon que el es Hipo, ya que Gothi esta en otra isla! Secuela de convertido en un dragon, mejor leer el anterior para leer este hicstrid
1. Chapter 1

_**CONVERTIDO EN UN DRAGÓN 2**_

Capítulo 1

Habían pasado 5 años desde lo de la muerte roja y menos de 5 años desde que Astrid y Hipo por fin se convirtieron en una pareja, después de que Astrid se tuviera que convertir en un dragón.

Los niños de 14 años, ahora eran personas ya casi para convertirse en un adulto, pero aún seguían jugando con sus dragones,haciendo carreras entre ellos, bromeandose, aunque habían crecido fisicamente y mentalmente aún seguian conportandose como cuando eran unos niños.

Hipo ahora era el más alto de la banda, llevaba una armadura que Astrid no dudaba en decirle que le quedaba ridiculo,tenía el pelo un poco alborotado y había conseguido un poco de musculos pero seguía siendo..Hipo.

Astrid también había crecido,ahora llevaba el pelo suelto,tenía la falda de pinchos y la misma camiseta con la armadura solo que era marron.

Hoy era un dia tranquilo en Berk,Hipo se estaba poniendo la armadura ya que tenía una cita con Astrid y iban a ir con sus dragones.

Mientras,fuera de la casa del jefe estaba Astrid esperando impaciente,ya que Hipo estaba tardando mucho.

-"Por que esta tardando tanto?Solo para ponerse una estupida armadura"-pensó Astrid impaciente.

-Bueno, ya estoy, has tenido que esperar mucho?-dijo Hipo saliendo de la casa con su armadura.

-No, solo has tardado muy poco y estaba jugando mientras tu estabas en tu cuarto poniendote esa armadura ridicula-dijo Astrid sarcástica, pero burlandose de lo ultimo.

-Tampoco es tan ridiculo-dijo Hipo mirando su armadura.

-Bueno, por que no vamos ya a la cita-dijo Astrid montandose en Tormenta-esta vez te voy a ganar-dijo ella guiñandole un ojo haciendo sonrojar a Hipo.

-Ja,eso habrá que ver-dijo Hipo evitando la mirada para que ella no vea su sonrojo pero desafortunadamente lo vio.

Y asó los dos empezarón a volar, al venir que ya era de noche, los dos se despidieron con un beso, Hipo se iba a su casa con una gran sonrisa tonta que Desdentado se burlo.

-Hipo-dijo Hipo tosiendo-"Lo que faltaba tengo el Hipo".

-Hola Hipo, que tal te ha ido?-preguntó Bocon contento.

!-dijo Hipo tapandose la boca.

-Jajjaja,tienes el Hipo, bueno espera aqui, ahora te traigo la cura de ti mismo-dijo Bocon yendo a la casa de Gothi a por la cura.

-"Jajaja que gracioso Bocon"pensó Hipo-Hipo-dijo otra vez haciendo que el dragón se riera.

En la casa de Gothi.

-Parece que esa bruja a salido-dijo Bocon al no ver a Gothi-Que es esto?-pregunto el al coger una poción que contenía un liquido negro-sera el antidoto para el Hipo-dijo el cogiendolo y llevandoselo a Hipo.

Cuando Bocon llego a donde Hipo,le dió la poción.

-Muchas..Hipo..gracias Bocon-dijo Hipo tomandose la poción-"Sabe muy mal, mucho peor que el yaknog de Astrid"-pensó Hipo con asco-bueno se me ha pasado el Hipo, hasta mañana Bocon-dijo Hipo yendose con Desdentado a casa.

-Si hasta mañana-dijo Bocón yendose

Era de noche en Berk, todos estaban muy tranquilos durmiendo, menos Hipo.

-"Que me esta pasando, me arde todo el cuerpo"-pensó Hipo mientras sudaba y se retorcía de dolor.

Desdentando se despertó y al ver a su jinete sufrir se acercó a él y lo empezó a acariciar, intentando calmarle, pero no servía nada.

-Desdentado...te he preocupado...lo siento...siempre te..hago..preocupar-dijo Hipo antes de caer rendido y dormise.

El dragón se quedó muy sosprendido como, una luz envolvía a su amigo, y como su jinete se transformaba a un furia nocturna con tres patas.

Continuará…

**Espero que os guste esta nueva historia, es la sequela de CONVERTIDO EN UN DRAGÓN!**

**gracias a Wolf murderer por darme ideas para esta historía!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aa: cuando hablan los dragones etre ellos.**

" " Para saber lo que piensan los personajes.

Aa: cuando hablan los vikingos entre ellos.

Capítulo 2

-"Será mi imaginación"-pensó Desdentado antes de volverse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Hipo se despertó pero se sentía muy raro.

-"No se pero me siento muy raro"-pensó Hipo levantandose.

-**Pues no era mi imaginación**-dijo una voz muy sosprendido.

-**Quien ha hablado?**-Preguntó Hipo asustado.

**-Mira para tu derecha Hipo**-dijo la voz.

Hipo hizo caso, y miro para la derecha y vio a Desdentado mirandolo.

-**Donde estas?**-preguntó Hipo sin enterarse de nada.

-**Aquí mismo en tu cuarto-**dijo la voz un poco decepcionado.

-**Si aquí solo estamos mi dragón y yo**-dijo Hipo aún sin enterarse de nada.

-**Soy yo, Desdentado-**dijo el dragón acercandose a Hipo-"Como alguien puede ser tan despistado y tonto?-pensó el dragón.

-**Desdentado, estas hablando-**dijo Hipo sosprendido.

-**Yo siempre podría hablar pero solo los dragones me entienden**-dijo Desdentado intentando calmar a su amigo.

**-Pero si yo no soy..**-dijo Hipo siendo interrumpido por Desdentado.

-**Mirate en el espejo-**dijo Desdentado.

Hipo intento ir al espejo, pero no pudo, se miro y vio dos patas grandes con garras afiladas y atras tenia otras dos pero en una tenía una prótesis que era muy pequeña y le hacía mucho daño y no se podía mover.

-**Desdentado que me ha pasado?-**preguntó Hipo asustado y enseñandole la pata con la prótesis que estaba apunto de romperse.

-**No se como, pero te has convertido en un furia nocturna**-dijo Desdentado.

-**Bueno, primero puedes traer a Bocón aquí, para que me cambie de prótesis?-**preguntó Hipo con dolor.

-**Bien, ahora vuelvo, espero que Estoico no se despierte-**dijo Desdentado sonriendo.

-**Desdentado, me puedes pasar el espejo?-**dijo Hipo.

-**Vale,ahora vengo, bueno intentare venir lo más rapido posible**-dijo Desdentado mientras cogia un espejo y se lo pasaba a Hipo antes de ir a buscar a Bocon.

Hipo al mirarse en el espejo, se sintió muy raro, tenia ojos verdes, más verdes que desdentado pero quitando eso era como un furia nocturna.

-"Bueno, que puede ir peor"-pensó Hipo.

-Hipo, levantate ya es hora de levantarte-dijo una voz muy familiar.

-"Genial, esto puede ser peor"-pensó Hipo enfadado.

-Hipo, me escuhás?-preguntó Estoico subiendo las escaleras.

-"No se me ocurre nada"-dijo Hipo asustado.

-Hipo-dijo Estoico entrando al cuarto de su hijo-Hipo?.

Continuará….

**Que pensara Estoico al ver a un dragón que no es Desdentado en el cuarto de hipo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aa: cuando hablan los dragones etre ellos.**

" " Para saber lo que piensan los personajes.

Aa: cuando hablan los vikingos entre ellos.

Capítulo 3

-Desdentado?-preguntó Estoico viendo al dragón, pero al ver que le faltaba una pierna supo que no era el amigo de su hijo.

"Por qué los dioses me odian?"-pensó Hipo enfadado y apunto de llorar.

-Quien eres tu?Y donde esta mi hijo?-preguntó Estoico enfadado.

-"Piensa, Hipo, antes de que te mate tu propio padre"-pensó Hipo nevioso.

-Donde esta mi hijo?-preguntó Estoico sacando su espada pero al mirar a los ojos del dragón vio los ojos de Hipo.

-Hipo?-preguntó Estoico dejando su espada mientras miraba al dragón.

El dragón dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Mi hijo ahora es un dragón-dijo Estoico antes de desmayarse.

-"Creo que esto se va a complicar más"-pensó Hipo mirando a su padre desmayado.

Mientras con Desdentado quien estaba buscando a Bocon.

-Hola Desdentado, que pasa, por que estas tan nervioso?-preguntó Bocon contento.

Desdentado sin pensar ni un segundo cogió a Bocon y lo arrastro hasta la casa del jefe, pero sabia que una chica de 18 años de pelo negro y ojos verdes lo había visto y estaba muy preocupada.

-"Por que esta tan nervioso Desdentado?Le habra pasado algo malo a Hipo?"-pensó la chica preocupada y sin pensar nada más se dirigio a la casa del jefe.

En la casa del jefe.

Bocon subio al cuarto de Hipo siendo seguido por Desdentado y al ver a Estoico desmayado se sosprendio.

-Estoico, no es hora de dormir-dijo Bocon despertando a su amigo.

-Bocon, e tenido la peor pesadilla del mundo-dijo Estoico.

-Y que pasaba en ese sueño?-preguntó Bocon, pero al ver al dragón se quedo con la boca abierta-Por todos los dioses, otro furia nocturna.

-Si de eso se trataba una parte de la pesadilla, mi hijo se había convertido en un furia nocturna, seguro que piensas que estoy loco-dijo Estoico riendose.

-No, enrealidad te creo-dijo Bocon acariciando al dragón.

-A si? Y por qué?-preguntó Estoico.

-Bueno, es que le estoy viendo-dijo Bocon riendose.

Estoico al ver al dragón otra vez se desmayo.

-Bueno, ire a por un cubo de agua-dijo Bocon bajando a por agua.

-**Oye Desdentado?**-preguntó Hipo a su amigo.

**-Que-**dijo Desdentado.

**-Creo que ya se lo que fue lo que me convirtió en un dragón, la bebida que me dio Bocon**-dijo Hipo recordando la bebida que le dio su maestro.

-Vamos Estoico es hora de levantarse-dijo Bocon sonriendo mientras veia como su amigo se despertaba.

-Asi que es verdad, mi hijo se a transformado en un furia nocturna-dijo Estoico acariciando al dragón.

-Pero como habra pasado, si ayer estaba muy bien-dijo Bocon recordando lo de anoche.

-**Bueno eso fue antes de que te diera esa pocion-**dijo Desdentando mirando a Hipo.

**-Si con solo recordarlo, y todo porque tenía el Hipo-**dijo Hipo recordando.

-No se como habra pasado, pero tenemos que ir a la casa de Gothi-dijo Estoico-Y mejor no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Astrid.

-Muy bien, pero ya sabes que la chica Hofferson sospechara enseguida de que el dragón no es un dragón corriente-dijo Bocon.

-Si es verdad-dijo Estoico.

-Tambien pasa lo mismo con Heather, ella tambien es una chica muy lista-dijo Bocon sonriendo.

Estoico iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrio y se escucho una voz femenina quien subia las escaleras.

-Hipo, estas bien?-preguntó la voz subiendo las escaleras.

**-Los dioses me odian**-dijo Hipo enfadado.

**-Por lo menos no es tu novia**-dijo Desdentado.

**-Si, tienes razon, Astrid seguro que empezaria a buscarme por toda la habitacion-**dijo Hipo sonriendo.

CONTINUARÁ..

**QUIEN SERA LA CHICA QUE HA ENTRADO A LA CASA DE hipo y no es Astrid?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aa: cuando hablan los dragones etre ellos.**

" " Para saber lo que piensan los personajes.

Aa: cuando hablan los vikingos entre ellos.

Capítulo 4

-Hola Heather-dijo Estoico nervioso.

-"El jefe esta nervioso, quiere decir que algo malo le ha pasado a Hipo"-pensó heather mirando para todos los sitios, para ver si había algo fuera de lo común-"Y ese dragón? Es un furia nocturna, yo pensaba que Desdentado era el unico furia que había, espera un momento esos ojos y esa pierna con rastros de haber tenido una pequeña pierna de metal".

-**Esto no tiene buena pinta Hipo-**dijo Desdentado al ver la mirada seria que tenia Heather.

-**Si ya me he enterado, desde que ya estaba mirandome con sospecha**-dijo Hipo nervioso.

-**Crees que ya se ha dado cuenta?**-preguntó Desdentado.

-**Desafortunadamente, creo que si**-dijo Hipo nervioso.

-**Crees?-**preguntó Desdentado no muy convencido.

-**No se leer las mentes-**dijo Hipo enfadados.

-**Que pena**-dijo Desdentado burlandose de Hipo-**ademas se nota, porque o sino querrías leer la mente de tu novia.**

-**Yo jamas querria leer la mente de Astrid-**dijo Hipo más nervioso.

**-Oh claro que no-**dijo Desdentado sin creerselo.

-Jefe donde esta Hipo?-preguntó Heather.

-Creo que ha salido a entrenar-dijo Estoico mintiendo.

-Así que a entrenar?-dijo Heather-"Eso es imposible, Hipo nunca a ido a entrenar sin Desdentado".

-Estoico creo que no se lo cree-susurro Bocon.

-Si, pues dime que puedo hacer?-preguntó Estoico susurrando.

-Pues le cuentas la verdad-susurro Bocon-Si sabe la verdad nos podra ayudar a que Astrid no levante sospechas aunque eso sera muy dificil.

-Tienes razón es mejor tener a Astrid con sospechas aunque nos dara problemas, que tener a las dos con sospechas-dijo Estoico susurrando-Heather, te vamos a contar un secreto que no podrás contar a nadie y es que…

-Que el dragón sin una pata es Hipo-dijo Bocon interrumpiendo a Estoico.

-Bocon se lo iba a decir yo-protesto Estoico enfadado.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Bocon.

-Pero porque no le podemos decir a nadie?-preguntó Heather sosprendida.

-Por que no sabemos lo que hace esa pocion ni como se quita-dijo Estoico serio- no queremos saber las consecuencias que pueden ocurrir.

-Bien, no diré ni una palabra-prometió Heather acariciando a Hipo.

-**Que bien se siente-**dijo Hipo disfrutando mucho.

-**Hipo, esta mal disfrutar de otra cuando tienes ya una novia-**Dijo Desdentado burlandose de su amigo.

**-Pero es imposible de evitarlo, tiene unas manos tan suaves**-suspiro Hipo.

-Bueno, y que hacemos ahora?-preguntó Heather.

-Iremos a la casa de Gothi para haber si nos puede ayudar a resolver este problema-dijo Estoico decidido.

-El problema es que no esta-dijo Heather.

-Que?-exclamarón Bocon y Estoico sosprendidos.

Continuará…..

**Hay más malas noticias, creo que subire las historias algunas veces en el fin de semana, aunque seguro que en el viernes, porque es mi dia de descanso. Pero los sabados y domigos tendre que estudiar ya que ya e empezado con examenes. Y quiero aprobarlos, para asi en vacaciones de navidad estar escribiendo historias!.**

**Asi que batalla por amor y conociendo el futuro tendran que esperar, y además que hago dibujos de como entrenar a tu dragón y voy a intentar a crear dibujos como portadas de mis fic.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**En algunos capítulos más saldrá Astrid, creeis que sospechara?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aa: cuando hablan los dragones etre ellos.**

" " Para saber lo que piensan los personajes.

Aa: cuando hablan los vikingos entre ellos.

Capítulo 5

-Como que Gothi no está?-preguntó Estoico sosprendido.

-Es que me dijo que se iba a tomar unas vacaciones en una isla y que tardaria una semana para volver-dijo Heather recordando.

-Cuando la necesitan nunca esta-dijo Bocon.

-**Tengo que estar una semana en forma de dragón?-**Preguntó Hipo alucinando

-**Si, tranquilo te enseñaré a como ser un dragón-**dijo Desdentado dandole un codazo a su hermano.

-**Desdentado, creo que van a ver por primera vez a un furia nocturna desmayado-**dijo Hipo antes de desmayarse.

-"Tampoco es tan malo convertise en un dragón, estos humanos son un poco raros y exagerados"-pensó el dragón.

-Mi hijo es un dragón-dijo Estoico desmayandose también.

-Otra vez a por un cubo de agua-dijo Bocon mirando a Estoico, quien ahora estaba en el suelo.

-Mejor que te acompañe-dijo Heather mientras miraba a Hipo tambien en el suelo-"Es la primera vez que veo un dragón desmayado".

-No, vale si hace falta, se nota que esos dos son padre e hijo-exclamo Bocon mientras iba a por más cubos de agua junto con Heather.

-Bien, ya estan los cubos ahora hare la nueva pierna de metal de Hipo, pero tambien guardare la otra para cuando vuelva a su estado original-dijo Bocon mientras empezaba a trabajar.

-Yo de mientras llevare los cubos de agua-dijo Heather cogiendolos todos.

-Estas segura que podrás con todos?-preguntó Bocon.

-Si, soy una guerrera, yo puedo con todo-dijo Heather segura.

-Pues vale, todo tuyo-dijo Bocon poniendose a trabajar.

Asi como Heather empezó a subir con los cubos pesados.

-"Como pesa esto, vamos Heather no te rindas eres una vikinga eres una vikinga"-pensó Heather intentando animarse, derrepente sintio unos brazos fuertes coger todos los cubos y ese era nadie menos que Mocoso Jorgeson junto con su dragón Garfios.

-Necesitas ayuda, señorita-dijo Mocoso intentando coquetear con Heather.

-Me vendrá bien un poco de ayuda, gacias Mocoso y no intentes coquetear conmigo sabes que nunca funciona-dijo Heather antes de entrar a la casa del jefe.

-"Bueno, ya tendré otra oportunidad de conquistarla"-pensó Mocoso mientras se iba a la academia dragon.

En la academia dragón estaban Patapez y los gemelos, el primero un poco preocupado al no ver a su amigo y los gemelos no paraban de pelearse.

-Igual le han secuestrado-dijo Patapez nervioso.

-Hipo, secuestrado? No creo seguro que estará con Astrid en alguna cita-dijo Chusco antes de ser golpeado por su hermana.

-Puede ser-dijo Patapez.

-Hola chicos-dijo Astrid sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se fue al no ver a Hipo en ningun lado-Donde esta Hipo?

-No lo se, yo creia que estaba contigo-dijo Patapez nervioso-Igual Alvin le ha secuestrado!

-Imposible, ayer el y yo estuvimos volando todo el dia juntos-dijo Astrid recordando.

-Y que hicisteis?-preguntó Brusca

-Pues volamos, despues estuvimos en la cala donde el y Desdentado se conocieron...y despues-continuo Astrid un poco roja.

-Y despues que?-pregunto Chusco.

-Pues….Hey eso es mi asunto, y no os pienso contar-dijo Astrid amenazandolos con el hacha.

Derrepente entro Mocoso muy contento.

-Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?-pregunto Chusco al ver a Mocoso tan contento.

-Hoy casi conquistó el corazón de Heather-dijo Mocoso.

-Tu y Heather, eso seria casi imposible-comento Patapez antes de que Mocoso le diese un codazo.

-Repite eso si te atreves-amenazó Mocoso

-Y bueno como a ocurrido?-preguntó Astrid sosprendida.

-Bueno todo ha empezado…..-dijo Mocoso y empezó a contar la historia y al terminar.

-Voy a la casa de Hipo ahora vuelvo-dijo Astrid un poco celosa y yendose corriendo.

-Huy parece que hay una nueva gallina llamando la antencion del gallo-exclamó Brusca.

-Astrid esta celosa de la chica guapa-exclamó Chusco sonriendo.

**Continuará…**

**Problemas a la vista, Astrid se dirige a la casa del jefe, descubrira a Hipo?**


End file.
